Lotus Flower
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A girl was hated in her village for what she believed in and how she conducted herself. Although she was just a kid, she was deemed 'dangerous' and people were cautious of her. But one day, a jounin changed her life and view on people, well, most people that is.  [read and ya might like]
1. Prologue: Poison Flower

**Normal P.O.V**

Hidden Lotus... Sounds like a fruity and soft place, but actually strict and full of hate. Hate, not on other villages, but on this one typical girl. The girl sat down in the shade. She's hiding from society because she knows that they would try to judge her.

Words like monster, demon, devil is thrown at her. Hadn't they've seened the pain they are literally putting this girl through? They don't care. Why? Because she is different. She alaays had been different, and always will be. Her being different had setted her aside from others completely.

She didn't follow their rules; some of the things the village did was against her religion. Her powers were abnormal to most students on campus. The Nohakage had disagreed to letting her attend ninja academy there because she was basically a disgrace to their village.

Though, students wouldn't DARE to pick on her. They know that something bad is bound to happen if they do, but that doesn't stop them from talking trash about her. She sat down in the shade, watching the lake run its course. Suddenly, a man was standing over her. He had medium-length light brown hair that reached his neck. He had dark blue eyes and a mask that covered his face(Think of Kakashi). She could tell that he was a jounin, but she was wondering why he was there. He looked down at her.

"Hello..." He said and she only stared at him.

"Skye-chan, right?" He asked and she made a face.

"Without the '-chan'." She said in an annoyed tone. He smiled, well, it looks like he smiled. He sat down next to her and she gave a suspicious look, but she didn't say anything. He turned to her kindly.

"Something wrong, Skye-chan?" She glared at the nickname.

"Why are you here?" She asked while turning back to the lake. He had this confused face on and turned to the sky.

"Well, because I want to be... Also, because I'm interested in you, Skye-chan." He said. Skye's whole face turned blue and she scooted away from him. He thought about his words and immediatly reacted. "Not in that way! I am NOT a pedophile!" He cried out and she calmed down a little. He sighed in relief and he turned to her again. "When I said I was interested in you, I meant that you're a very interesting student." He said and she rose an eyebrow.

"'Student'? I'm not even allowed into the academy." She said with a smirk and he frowned. She lowered her head, and her face was covered by her side-bang. "This whole fucking place hates me, and I'm called the shame of the village... If only I could just hide my face..." She said in a low tone. He stared at her sympathetically while sitting right next to her and lifting her chin up, surprising her greatly.

"Why hide such a pretty face?" He said and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She slapped his hand away and had frown on her face.

"I'm not pretty... Don't even try that..." She said while quickly turning her head away. He thought about everything going on with her and the things she said. He turned to her.

"Do you-, do you hate yourself Skye?" He asked and she turned to him with wide eyes. Without knowing it, tears formed slowly in her eyes and rapidly fell from her face. She didn't even say a word, but sat there in silence and let the tears fall. He got the answer just from that, and he grabbed ber and pulled her into an embrace.

"Mister... Why are you even doing this? Why are you here?" She asked in a soft tone and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Call me, 'Surai-sensei'." He said and he looked up at him.

"No... I'mma call you Surai. Wait, doesn't 'surai' mean-"

"'Sly'? Yes, it does." He said and she only stared at him. His eyes softened up a bit. "What? Fallen for me?" He asked and her whole face turned red. She quickly slapped him across the face and stood up while walking away from him. Surai just sat there in shock. Usually, he was able to catch people when they were about to attack, but this time, he was not. Just how powerful was this girl?

* * *

"Nohakage, may I have a word with you?" Surai asked while stepping into the Nohakage's office. The Nohakage look at him boredly.

"I told you to just call me Yuuki, that 'Nohakage' crap pisses me off..." He said and Surai sighed. Yuuki rolled his eyes. "What did you come here for Surai-san?" He asked boredly and Surai nodded at him.

"I've come to speak to you about Skye." He said and Yuuki automatically sat up. His as went wide.

"Da'hell do you want to speak of that child for?!" The Nohakage hissed and Surai just stared.

"Yuuki-s-"

"Yuuki..."

"Yuuki... Think of what Skye-chan has gone through." Yuuki stared right into his eyes.

"That girl has brought SHAME to my village. Because of her, people fear leaving their homes!"

"THEN THOSE PEOPLE ARE IGNORANT!" Surai yelled and Yuuki stared at him in shock. "Skye-chan had witness her parents death at the age of five and lived a life a loneliness."

"She kills people-"

"For protection! For some reason, people chose to attack her!" He exclaimed and Yuuki stared at him in shock.

"You haven't heard?" He asked and Surai stared at him confusingly. Yuuki crossed his arms. "After the death of her parents, she went insane. She killed all of the mans henchman and the man thay killed her parents. You know how old she was, right?" He asked and Surai stared at him in shock.

"She was... Five..."

"And just turned five too. Not only that, she continued to kill people in the village. Yeah, they may have attacked her, but at least these people have families to go home to!" He said and Surai glared at him.

"If she was so 'dangerous', why did the people continue to bother her?! Why not leave her alone? And how DARE you say something as cold-hearted as that?!" Surai screeched lividly. Yuuki stood up.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Allow her to attend the ninja acadamy!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I fucking say so!" He said while banging his fist on the table. Surai turned towards the door.

"Then I quit being in your service, and I'm taking her in as a student!" He said while walking away and Yuuki panicked.

"Wait! We need you here!" He pleaded and Surai glared at him.

"Well, you should've thought about that!" He hissed while slamming the door behined him. Yuuki flared while slapping his office items to the ground.

"Shit! It is all thay child's fault!" He hollered while steaming.

* * *

Skye wandered around the forest for a while, liking the way it looks at night. She bumped into someone accidentally. Her eyes met his purple ones. "Oh... Sorry Mister..." She said and he frowned down at her.

"I could kill you for that, you fucking brat." He said and she immediately became defensive. Her eyes grew cold.

"Do you want to test that statement motherfucker?" She asked and he stared at her in shock. It was quiet for a while, but then he bursted into laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Funny kid!" He said while falling over into laughter. Skye stared at the man for a bit and he looked up at her with a grin. "What's your name Shorty?" He asked and she only looked at him boredly.

"Skye... Yours?" She asked and and smirked.

"Hidan." He said while sitting up. Skye stared at his headband.

"Judging from your headband, you're from the Yugakure, right?" She asked and he frowned.

"Yeah, that damn place..." He mumbled and she became curious.

"Huh? I heard it was nice over there... What are you doing in Lotus?" She asked while sitting next to him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno... And why did you say your village name like that? You hate it?" Skye gave a cold smirk.

"More like the shitheads hate me." She spat and his eyes widened. He stared up at the stars.

"So you're isolated..." He stated and she turned to him. He turned to her after a minute and his cheeks turned a bit red from the look she was giving him. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to people being so engaged in talking to him.

"Yes... I am isolated." She said as her eyes softened up. He stared at her for a while.

"How old are you kid?" He asked.

"Twelve." She said and he jumped up.

"God damn!" He said and she glared at him half-heartedly.

"Oi! Don't 'damn' God!" She scolded and he turned to her with interest.

"Huh? You're religious?" He asked and she crossed her arms.

"Yes! A proud Christian thank you... A special kind of Christian that lead the village into hating me..." She mumbled to herself, though Hidan heard.

"Why?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Because I kill people. Because I protect myself... Because I'm not fuckin vulnerable!" She howled and he immediately understood. He patted her head.

"Skye, there is nothing wrong with that, and there is also nothing wrong with hating them bastards back." He declared while walking away. He turned his head to her for a brief moment and grinned at her. "We may see eachother again Shorty, and I'm actually looking forward to it." He said and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Then, realizing what he kept calling her, she glared at him.

"Stop calling me 'Shorty'! I'm five-foot-two asshole!" She hissed and he laughed while walking away. She started at him for a moment, then stood up while walking towards her previous destination.

* * *

The moment Skye went home, she saw Surai standing right in front of her door. Her eyes went wide. From what it looks like, he was smiling at her. "Gakusei Konnichiwa..." He said and her eyes went wide. She inched a bit closer towards him.

"Surai... Why are you are...?" She asked and he lifted up a purple ninja headband.

"I'm here to help you earn 'this'." He said while wiggiling the headband around[PAUSE]. She could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat. This was the start of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now this was an idea that kept beating on my damn head. Now look! I posted it. Yaaaaaaaaaay. Lol, but now that means I have to continue it, but oh well. The girl will meet with Konoha Ninja's soon, so you just have fo wait :3 READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love Yaz!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	2. A Years Work

**One Year Later...**

"Surai-sensei, are we there yet?" The thirteen year old asked. Surai sighed.

"You know, it's a shame that you're hiding that lovely face of yours Skye-chan..." Skye's cheeks turned red.

"Shut the hell up and answer the damn question!" Skye hissed and he snickered while turning to her.

"Hai, hai we are... Wow, someone is imapatiant..."

"We've been walking for weeks..."

"It's only been two days..."

"It feels like a week... This is so troublesome..." She mumbled and he stopped walking and turned to her.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" He asked while gazing his ocean blue eyes into her sepia ones. She blushed while turning her head away, which actually surprised him.

"I've been around you for about a year, right? Don't say stupid shit like that Surai..." She said and his eyes stayed wide. He had a smile on his face while patting her head. The two continued to walk towards their destination. Surai turned to her.

"You know, you look like a boy with my old clothes on..." He said and she snorted. "No I'm serious! You're a precocious child, and now, I can't even tell the difference!" He said and she glared at him. He chuckled. "Gomen..."

Skye, standing five-foot-three had on a black shirt that was like a turtle neck that covered half of her face. She had a dark purple thick army jacket on and baggy dark brown pants. She had on black ninja shoes and she had a side band with a ponytail going back. She huffed. "Well, I don't care. It's not like I'm girly or anything." She said and he sighed.

"Which is a shame. I think you would be even more adorable with a little skirt on..." He said and he automatically recieved a kick in the knee. "AH!"

"Shut up dammit!" She hissed and he laughed.

"Despite the fact that I can't see your cheeks, I can tell that they're red..." He said and she stomped off. He quickly followed her. "Oi, wait up!"

* * *

The two made it to a hut in the middle of the woods, it was already dark out. Skye looked around. "Sensei, how come you have a house out here-, eh?" She said her eyes widened. "EH?!" She said while picking up a used rubber product with her index finger and her thumb. "SURAI, WHAT THE FUCK?!" She hollored and he turned to her.

"Why are you- ooooohhhh..." He said and his cheeks turned red. "Yeah, that was used almost a week ago."

"What do you mean- nah, thats besides the point. Why the hell is there a used condom here?!" She squeeked and he laughed nervously.

"Your sensei gets lonely Skye-chan..." He said and she only stared at him. "Hey, is that still usable?" He asked her and she had a major 'WTF' face on. She went right to the trashcan and threw it away. He panicked. "OI! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SHIT COST?!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU HAVE A MINOR IN HERE!"

"YOU'RE A TEENAGER, SUCK IT UP!"

"I AM SUCKING IT UP! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT LIKE THOSE DAMN GIRLS THAT RUNS AROUND SCREAMING 'RAAAAAAAPEEE'!"

It was silent for a while.

"Well... Now that, that awkward moment is over..." He said while scratching the back of his head. Skye only stared at him.

"Surai... You damn pervert... Gotta wash my damn hands..." Skye mumbled while walking to the bathroom. Surai plopped on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Keep saying things like that and then I MIGHT do something perverted Skye-chan..." He said and surprisingly, she heard him.

"DON'T SAY THAT ASSHOLE!" He smiled while holding in his laughter.

* * *

The two left the hut after taking care of business the next day. Skye turned to him. "Sensei, where are we going n-" Skye was cut off with a katana suddenly coming near her neck. She automatically caught the katana with both of her hands clapping onto it. Surai smiled behined his mask.

"Good job Skye-chan... I didn't even feel your chakra at all." He said while putting his katana back in his sheath. Skye smirked under her mask and blood started to drip from her hands. Surai stared at her hands for a while and kneeled down by her. Skye was confused.

"Surai-sensei, what are you-" He pulled down his mask and took her left hand and began to suck the blood up. He took the right hand and done the same. After that, he took out bandage and wrapped both of her hands. Then, he looked up at her.

"Although that was a good strategy, you still managed to hurt yourself Skye-chan..." He said with a soft smile. Her gaze on him softened as she gently carressed his face. His eyes went really wide.

"You think something as soft as that will hurt me?" She said in an amused tone and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. She moved her hand away and continued to walk. When she noticed he wasn't following, she turned to him. "You coming?" She asked and he quickly snapped out of his trance and followed behined.

* * *

Skye stood on top of a hill and gasped at the sight. She turned to Surai. "Surai-sensei! Look!" She cheered and he sat down on the hill next to her.

"A sight, isn't it?" He asked and she sat down behined him. He blinked after he felt her messing around with his hair. "Skye-chan, what are you doing?" He asked and she sighed.

"Fixing your ponytail, it looks a mess..." She said and he snorted.

"At least you still have some girly qualities in you..." He said, earning a bonk in the head. "Ouchie..."

"Don't forget that I'm the one who's holding your hair..." She growled while going back to fixing his hair. After fixing his tiny ponytail, his bangs fell in place. He turned to her.

"Today, we are going to test your affinity." He said and she tilted her head to the side. He placed down five pieces of elemental paper, each of them labeled with different affinities. "You are going to pick these up, and if they react to your touch, they are your affinity." He said while moving to the side amd watching her.

Skye picked up the Fire paper first and it burned. Then, she picked up the Water paper and it dissolved. After that, it was the Earth paper and it crumbled. She did the Lightning one nect and an electrical circut came about. Finally, there was the Wind paper and the paper became one with the wind. Surai's eyes were wide as hell. He shook his head.

"No, that is impossible..." He mumbled but she heard.

"What is it Surai-sensei?" She asked and he turned to her.

"You're able to use all elements..." He stated seriously amd she stared at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He shook his head.

"No, it's remarkable! But it's unknown... Unless..." He turned to her. "Skye-chan, do you possess the Rinnegan?" He asked and she gave him a blank look.

"What the Hoo-Hah is that?" She asked and he sighed.

"I guess not... Skye-chan, you are very unique..." He said and a blush appeared on her cheeks. He took out a purple head-band with the lotus symbol on it and wrapped it around her neck then patted her head. He gave a soft smile. "There... In my eyes, you are a Genin. Congradulations." He said and her eyes widened. She gave a big smile and he saw it despite the mask on her face.

"Thank you..." She said and he returned the grin. But then, his grin went low.

"Skye-chan... I have something I have to tell you..." He stated and she looked at him with eagerness in her eyes. "You are going to attend a ninja acadamy." He said and she gave him a confused look.

"What? Why? My village hates the shit out of me..." She stated and he sighed.

"Not in Lotus, but in Leaf. You are going to Konoha to attend the acadamy." He said and she stared at him.

"You mean 'we are going to Konoha'." She said as he was just silent. Her eyes widened as she suddenly attacked him by banging her fist on his chest. "You bastard! You old cheeky bastard! How could you abandon me?!" She cried out and he rose an eyebrow.

"Old? I'm only twenty-two..." He said and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and his eyes widened.

"I don't give a damn! Why? WHY?!" She said while pushing him away. He sat up amd stared at her shaking form. She was hurt right now and he was the one that had caused it.

"Skye-chan..." He said and she looked up at him. He grabbed her into an embrace. "I am not abandoning you, I am giving you a better life... We will see eachother again, and I would be happy to watch you grow." He said while lifting her chin up and pulling her mask down. "I would love to see how beautiful this face gets in time..." He said while kissing her on the cheek. Her eyes were wide and her whole face was red. He stared right into her eyes. "Fallen for me yet?" He asked and she slapped his hands away.

"Not even close..." She said while pulling her maks up and turning her head away. He gave a soft smile.

"They may give you a Konohagakure head band, but don't throw this one I gave you away." He said and she turned to him. "When you look at this, don't think of Lotus, think of the one who gave it to you, your sensei." He said and she gave him a small smile. His gaze on her softened. "I would love to see my lotus flower bloom..." He said while standing up. He patted her head while walking away. He stopped for a second and turned to her. "You are twenty miles away from Konoha, good luck Gakusei." He said and she gave him the peace sign along with a grin.

"Arigato, Sensei!" She cheered and rhey both walked their opposite ways. Skye put both hands in her pocket and she felt something in one of them. She took the item out and saw that they were Twizzlers and there was a note attached to it.

'Goodbye gift. I know how much you love sweets

-Surai'

Skye smiled while putting the candy back in her pocket and walked towards Konoha.

She is ready for her new life.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored and decided to do another chapter... Read and Review :3**

**-SkyePanda98**


	3. Konohagakure

**Skye's P.O.V.**

I sighed while walking towards Konoha... I couldn't get over the fact that Surai left me. Well, at least he gave me twizzlers... While stopping for a minute, I've manged to bump into someone accidentally. My headband drop from the action. I turned to the man. "Gomen Sir... I did not mean to-" The man cut me off.

"It's alright, Gaki..." Huh? Da'fuck did this dude just call me?

"I'm not a damn brat! Don't call me that!"I hissed at him and he grinned. To other people, he may look scary, but not to me.

"Young man, I'll call you what I-"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING MAN! I'M A LITTLE GIRL DAMMIT!" I shouted, making him blink a bit. I know I shouldn't be going H.A.M. for a dude thinking that because I do have my mask on, but still... Stop assuming things. I actually have a chest too! Its just that I have such a thick jacket on that no one can see it. I'm a tomboy... Whaddya expect?

"You're a female?" He asked and I nodded.

"Uh, yeah? I'm thirteen years old..." He stared at me for a while.

"A thirteen year-old girl... Why are you hiding your face?" He asked as if he was suspicious of me. I faced the ground.

"I have my reasons." I said while quickly picking up my headband and putting it in my pocket. The look on his face said that he wanted to ask more questions, but I guess he decided not to.

"Whats your name kid?" He asked and I rose an eyebrow.

"Why should I tell a stranger my name?" I asked and his eyes widened a little. He gave a small smirk.

"I guess you're right. My name is Morino Ibiki." He said amd I nodded towards him.

"My name is Michaels Skye. Nice to meet you Ibiki." A tick mark appeared on his head. "Well, I have to go to Konoha. Lovely chatting with you, Sir." I said while walking towards Konahagakure. He walked next to me.

"I'm heading over there myself. Do you have a passport?" He asked and I froze. He took that as a sign. "I'm guessing thats a 'no'. Tck, idiotic brat..." I glared at him woth my cheeks turning red.

"Screw you, you damn pirate!" I hissed while walking off. Instead of getting angry, he stared at me with confusion all in his face.

"Pirate...?" He continued to walk with me. "Look, how about I take you to Konoha? I'm well-known there, and you won't need a passport." He said and I stopped and stared at him. Okay, maybe I should stop being mean to him... About twenty percent that I'll be nicer to him.

"Thank you..." I mumbled and he smiled.

"Of course... Now brat, you shall adress me as Ibiki-sensei..." He said sternly and I felt indifferent towards what he just said.

"No thank you."

"Nani?!" He hissed and I gave him a bored look.

"Look, thats just how I am." I said as we made it towards the gates of Konoha. My eyes couldn't help but be wide. The wall was huge... I turned to Ibiki and he seemed to e looking for someone.

"Where are those two?" He mumbled and I decided not to ask who he was talking about. After about five seconds, the gate opened, revealing an angry dude dragging another dude outside of Konoha.

"Dammit Kotetsu!" The one dragging Kotetsu said.

"I was using the bathroom, Izumo..."

"For an hour? Really?!" He shouted and then the two turned to Ibiki. "Hello Ibiki-san... How was the mission?" Izumo asked and I guess they didn't notice me here, so I decided to walk into the village myself. I gasped when I looked at it. The place seemed... Calm... Back in Lotus, everything was strict, but here... It seems as if there is more freedom here. I stopped walking and faced the ground. If only Surai was here with me... I continued to explore the streets of Konoha, growing even more interested than before.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The man continued to walk the streets of Konoha while reading his book. While turning a page, he noticed a foreign person walking around. He'd thought that he should be friendly and help this young one. He walked up to her. "Hello there!" He said with an eye smile. The girl just stared at him. He gave a nervous laugh. "I'm Hatake Kakashi... Whats your name?" He asked and she moved her head back.

"Uh... I'm a minor..." She said and Kakashi's face went blue. She snickered. "Judging by your reaction, I can tell that you're not a pedophile..." She said and he sweatdropped. "I am Micheals Skye, is there any reason to why you came up to me?" She asked and he seemed charmed by her attitude.

"Yes, you appeared to be lost, and I thought you were a foreigner." She nodded.

"I am. I've walked a long way to become a citizen of Konohagakure." She stated and he thought about what she said. He sighed.

"Then you must see the Hokage..." Skye thought about what the Hokage was. 'Must be like the Nohakage' she thought to herself. She shrugged.

"Sure..." She said while walking with him to the Hokage's office. He turned to her.

"You're a young girl right?" He asked amd she turned to him.

"Yeah... Why do you ask?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Well, because you have on guy clothes. Most young girls I know often want to pretty themselves up and-" He turned to her,"-not hide their faces..." Skye smiled under her mask.

"Well I guess I'm just different." She said with the shrug and he gave another eye smile. The two had made it towards the Hokage's place. He turned to her.

"Now, lets learn some things. Being that this man is the Hokage, you should adress him as such." He said. 'Maybe I should just listen... I mean, I'm starting a new life, right?' She thought to herself while shrugging her shoulders.

"Aiight... Just let that man disrespect me..." She said warningly and he sighed.

"I doubt he would do such a thing..." Kakashi stated as they walked into the Homage's office. Kakashi bowed, "greetings Hokage-sama." He said politely as Skye just stared at the man who was actually staring at her. The Hokage turned to Kakashi with a smile.

"Kakashi... Who is this pure delight?" He asked and Skye's cheeks turned completely red.

"Eh?" Skye mumbled surprisingly and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Uh, Hokage-sama, she's a foreignor who had just arrived in Konoha. She claims that she want to become a citizen of Konohagakure." Kakashi stated and Sarutobi turned to Skye knowingly.

"Oh really? Well, its an honor to have someone from another village wanting to be part of Konohagakure." The Hokage said. 'Yo, this dude is kissing too much ass... Does he know something?' Skye thought to herself, careful of not giving a suspicious face. Sarutobi smiled at her. "Did you come by yourself?" He asked and Skye froze a bit.

"Well, I'm here by myself, but I was walking with someone here." Skye statee and he nodded.

"Might it have been a parent?" He asked.

"I have no parents." She said bluntly and it was just silent in the office. Sarutobi was about to speak, but Skye cut him off. "Please don't apologize. That gets very annoying." She stated and he nodded.

"Of course. Not a fan of sympathy, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Thats right."

"Well, I'm sure you are not anyone suspicious. You may become a citizen, but you need a place to stay right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Can I stay by myself in a apartment?" He nodded.

"Of course. And I have another question." He stated and she waited. "Are you interested in becoming a shinobi?" He asked and her eyes brightened.

"Yes!" She cheered, then blushed in realization because that was NOT cool. He chuckled in response.

"Well, I'll allow that." He gave her all the information about a ninja acadamy and her home directions and she was taking notes on her ipod. She bowed down respectively.

"Thank you, Sir." She said while disappearing in thin air, surprising the two men. Kakashi turned to the Hokage with wide eyes and Sarutobi was just quiet.

"Is this just luck or what?" Sarutobi asked Kakashi and Kakashi was confused.

"You know her?" He asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes. She is sort of like Naruto." Kakashi became serious. "Her case is sort of worde though. She wasn't even allowed to attend ninja acadamy in her village." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Another thing is, she's deadly... She's killed a lot of people already, but not like some serial killer. She was protecting herself, but she's viewed like a monster anyway." Kakashi was curious.

"How do you know all of this about her?" He asked and Sarutobi sighed.

"Lets just say that one of my trips, I've witnessed this story..." He said and Kakashi was just shocked. Sarutobi gave Kakashi a knowing eye. "Keep an eye on her." He said and Kakashi nodded while bowing down and exiting. Sarutobi smilee. "This should be interesting..."

* * *

Skye sat in her new apartment staring at how big it is. She pulled down her mask and stared at herself in the mirror. The look she was giving herself was neutral, but then became full of hope. "Well, lets begin our new life..." She said while pulling up her mask and fixing up her place.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss another chaptaaaaaaaaahhh! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Read and review :-*. Kisses! LOL**

**~SkyePanda98**


	4. Ninja Acadamy

**Normal** **P.O.V.**

Skye got ready for her first day at Konoha's ninja acadamy. She expected it to be like the one at Lotus: Hard and strict. She only shrugged her shoulders while getting dressed. She put on a long-sleaved black masked shirt that was skin-tight and showed her stomach. She put on dark navy-blue cargo pants and black and purple ninja sandals. She finished the outfit off with a thick black sleaveless hoodie with a purple dragon designed on the back surrounded by lotus flowers. She fixed her mask while heading out.

She wasn't that far from the acadamy, so she didn't mind the walk. After about twenty steps though, she grew agitated. "Ugh... This is tiresome... Maybe I should just poof the-" she stopped when she heard something.

"You are a monster... I can tell just by looking at you..."

"Our parents always tell us to stay far away from you."

"Why do you even try to be a ninja when everyone just hates you...?" Skye hopped into a tree and stared down at the four people down there. The blond one moved back. "What? You're going to cry now?"

"Don't try to gain our sympathy!"

"Pathetic..." The blond haired boy looked up with a grin. Skye's eyes widened to it.

"You idiots... You think I'd actually cry to bullies like you?! Ha! Freaking hilarious!" He boasted. Skye saw the hurt in the kid's eyes. She respected him.

"Nani?!" The blue-haired boy said.

"What a bunch of fucking retards..." Skye said after getting sick of the view in front of her. The boys looked up and their eyes widened. Skye jumped down the tree and walked up to the group of boys ganging up on the blond-haired one. "You guys are the one thats pathetic... I couldn't stand to see the kind of bullying you guys were doing... Epic fail..." She said while going up to the blond boy. "I mean, if you're tryna cut ass on him, talk about his outfit! Calling people 'monster' is so elementary..." She said boredly while stretching. The boy with a mohawk glared at her.

"Mind yours dickhead!" Skye grinned while cracking her knuckles.

"Thats more I like it!" She said and they looked at her weirdly. She made a fist and brushed her bang back. She gave them a cold stare and they shivered to it. "But you shouldn't talk to me like that... I'll fuckin kill you..." She said coldly. They sensed that she meant it and took it as a sign. To hide their fear, they only 'tcked'.

"Let's go you guys... This guy thinks he's so tough..." And they were gone. Skye blinked.

"Guy? What the hell man?" She mumbled annoyed while turning to a very wide-eyed boy. She gave him a peace sign. "Wuzz gudd?" She said and he gave a sad smile.

"Arigato..." Skye snickered.

"Dun mention it. Whats ya name?" She asked and he blushed.

"Uzumaki Naruto... You?" He asked a but embarrassed.

"Michaels Skye... Nice to meetcha Naru!" She said and he blushed. She sighed. "Well, I gotta head to the Ninja Acadamy... You know how to get there, right?" She asked and his face brightened as he took her hand and dashed towards the acadamy.

* * *

The two made it at the acadamy. Skye glared ther shit out of Naruto. "What the fuck man?! Got damn!" She whined amd Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

"Heheheh... Guess I got a lot of adreneline..."

"You ain't gonna have that much adreneline once I shove my foot up your a-"

"NARUTO!" The two turned to the yelling figure. "What are you doing late?" Iruka asked with his arms crossed. Naruto gave another nervous laugh and Skye sighed. She turned to Iruka.

"I apologize Sir. This boy was guiding me to the acadamy." Skye explained and Iruka turned to her.

"Oh... Well, I guess I'll let it go... For now..." He said while guiding the two into the class. The whole class became silent and stared at the new figure in the room. "Hello again class. It seems to me that we have a newcommer. He-"

"'She'..." Skye said annoyed.

"She- wait, what?" He said surprised and Skye rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Lets skip all this extra crap. Yo, my name is Michaels Aida Skye. Don't piss me off, and I won't piss you off. Plain and simple." She said and everyone's eyes were wide. She turned to see Naruto was in his seat already. Skye walked up the stairs and took her seat right next to him, feeling people's eyes on her. Iruka cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you Skye-san. I am Iruka-sensei..." He said with a smile. Skye only stared at him in boredom. He scratched his head nervously. "Um, why don't we take the time to get to know you?" He said and she shrugged her shoulders. "So, you're a girl..." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Ya want me to prove it?" The class started to snicker and Iruka's face turned red.

"No that would be unnecessary..." He said and he turned back to her. He noticed that she had a mask on. "Why do you wear a mask?" He asked and her eyes widened to the question. She gave him a cold stare.

"I have my reasons." She stated and he shivered to her tone. He cleared his throat.

"Any likes or dislikes?"

"I hate a myriad amount of things." Everyone's eyes widened at the girl once more. Iruka sighed.

"Now I'm sure there is something you are passionate about..." He said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I like Art..." She stated and he had a bright grin on his face.

"See? Thats not so bad either! Is there anything about yourself that is unique?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders. He sighed. "Is there anything about yourself that you are proud of?" He asked. Skye smirked.

"How much of a sadist I am..." Peoples jaws dropped. Naruto however thought she was cool. Iruka cleared his throat again.

"Okay... Any accomplishments?" He asked and her eyes widened. It was silent for a while and the class found that suspicious. Iruka wondered if he had hit a soft spot. Skye closed her eyes and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"I will not answer that question." She stated coldly. Iruka stared a the girl for a while and decided that it was best not to push up on it. Iruka looked around the class and felt that the students may be judgemental, but they were sucked into her 'coolness'. He sweatdropped.

"Any mistakes that you made?" He asked and she opened her eyes and turned to him. She gave a soft smile.

"Yup." She said while sitting up and stretching. He saw happiness in her and decided to push on it.

"Care to tell us?" He asked and she went back to her cold stage.

"No." He sighed while sitting down. She smirked. "Thats all the questions you have? That was a lot to answer to..." Naruto gave her a stare.

"You only answered like three..." He mumbled and she turned to him.

"I eat people." She stated and he fell from his seat and back toqards the wall. She started to snicker. "I was joking. Thats what you get for being a smartass..." She said amused and he glared at her with a red face.

"Oi! Not cool!" He shouted and that just made her laugh. His face turned redder.

"Whatever..." She said while smiling and closing her eyes. An onyx haired boy turned to Naruto and Naruto glared at him.

"What are you looking at Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto hissed and Sasuke 'tcked'.

"An idiot." Sasuke stated bluntly. Skye was watching the two go back and forth and could tell off bat that these two got a thing going on. Not a gay thing but, sort of a brotherly relationship. By looking at them bicker, Skye saw from the window a figure facing her direction. Skye glared at the figure and turned to Iruka.

"Iru-Sensei, may I please use the bathroom?" She asked and Iruka blushed. '_Iru-Sensei? I got a nickname? Maybe she does like me! I'm an awesome teacher!_' Iruka cheered in his head.

"Sure Aida-chan! Just be back soon." He answered and was rewarded by a weird look by her. _'I guess I was wrong... Dammit... She's worse than Sasuke!_' He thought sadly while Skye 'went to the bathroom'.

* * *

Skye quickly went by an open window and jumped outside towards the figure without the figure noticing. She began to do handsigns. "Burokuchen(broken chain)." She whispered and a long chain appeared in her hand. She began to swing the chain in her left hand and throw it towards the figure, wrapping the chain around him. The figure turned to her with widened eyes. "Fucker! You came all the way from that damn place just to attack me?! I'll kill you!" Skye yelled while yanking the chain so the figure can fall in front of her. Then, a scent hit Skye's nose. "Wait... I know that smell..." Skye turned to the wincing figure. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?" She asked while walking up to him. He sat up while rubbing his head.

"Being attacked by a minor..." He groaned and Skye gave a nervous laugh.

"My bad... But I'm not the only one in the wrong here." Skye said while leaning foward. "Why the hell were you spying on me?" Skye asked a bit coldly and Kakashi's eyes widened to how sharp she was.

"N-n-no... I was watching the class. Never know if there can be an attack... Ahahahahahaheheh..." He said nervously.

_Dot...Dot...Dot..._

"You think I'm fuckin stupid?" Skye asked very coldly and he sighed.

"It was my orders to keep an eye on you. You're new here so if anything was to go wrong, I'd be here to know." He finally said. Skye stared at him for a while and he stared right back at her. Skye nodded her head.

"Okay... I understand... Then I apologize for my rude behavior; I was only suspicious." Skye said while doing some more hand signs. "I must get going to class. This dude thinks I'm going to the bathroom." Skye said while poofing away. Kakashi's eyes widened to how skilled the girl was. He also had a feeling that Sarutobi knew how skilled she was as well. What he didn't understand was why the Hokage still sent her to become a genin intead of a chunin... He decided to question him later on right after he completes his task of watching Skye.

* * *

Skye returned to the classroom just in time. She took her seat next to Naruto and stretched. Naruto turned to her. "Hey, Skye-chan. You wanna get ramen after this?" He whispered to her while Iruka was teaching. Skye moved her eyes towards him.

"Who's paying?" She whispered back and his face went blue.

"I thought you would have money." He said stupidly and she made a face while sucking her teeth.

"Man... You're lucky I have some dough on me." She said and he grinned in victory. "I'm only buying you two bowls." Naruto slammed his head on the desk causing a disturbance in the class. Iruka was pissed.

"Naruto! Pay attention to the material I'm teaching!" He shouted and Naruto only groaned. Skye patted his head.

"There, there..." She said while writing down what was on the board. Naruto groaned again. "Keep whining and I won't buy you squat." That made Naruto sit up with tears in his eyes. "That don't work on me." Skye said almost laughing. Naruto pouted.

"Cold..." He puffed and Skye snorted. Iruka sighed while writing on the board.

"At least he's making the new student feel welcomed..." He mumbled to himself. Sasuke stared at the two talking about getting ramen and he roed his eyes.

"Now we're gonna have two major idiots in this class..." He said aloud for Naruto to hear and Naruto fumed. Suddenly, a spec of blood appeared on Sasuke's cheek. Realizing a kunai was thrown at him at rapid speed, he turned to Skye in shock. Skye gave an eye smile.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over my conversation." She said too kindly while spinnjng some more kunai's in her right hand. He glared at her while holdong his cheek. "I don't know what's your deal, but the only one I allow to call me am idiot is myself. For others, I take it as a threat. Watch yourself." She said yhe last part coldly and there was a spark of electricity in the room. Iruka turned around after finishing his sentence on the board.

"And that concludes-" he notices Sasuke and Skye glaring at eachother, "-did I miss something?" The bell rings. "Class dissmissed." Everyone begins to leave amd Sasuke stands. He gives Skye a challeging glare.

"This isn't over." He stated and she smirked.

"You're right. It isn't." She said and he glared harder while walking out of class. Naruto ignored the tension and turned to Skye.

"So... Ready?" He asked and Skye turned to him while nodding. Naruto ran out the classroom full of excitement and Skye only sighed. Just as she was about to walk out-

"Skye-san, I'd like to ask you a question." He said amd Skye turned to him.

"Yes Sensei?" She asked and he stared at her.

"When I asked you about the mistake you made, why did you smile?" He asked and Skye's eyes widened. She gave a soft laugh..

"I smiled because I'm still making that mistake." She said and he gave a confused glance.

"And what is that?" He asked and she grinned.

"Falling for an idiot." She said while leaving the classroom. Iruka's eyes were wide as he thought about what she said.

"'Falling for an idiot', huh?" He said and suddenly, a figure poofed into the classroom.

"Surprising answer, eh?" A man said and Iruka turned to him.

"Kakashi." Kakashi gave an eye smile along with a peace sign.

"Yo~!" He said and Iruka sweatdropped.

"Disgusting."

"Anywhooooo..." Kakashi became serious. "That girl is way to skilled to be in a class for genin's" He said and Iruka's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked and Kakashi explained the whole 'bathroom' incident. Iruka's eyes were wide. "Wow... You know about her backround?" Iruka asked and Kakashi sighed.

"Only that her life is similar to Naruto's, and somewhat of the Uchiha..." Kakashi said while thinking back to Skye screaming.

* * *

_She began to swing the chain in her left hand and throw it towards Kakashi, wrapping the chain around him. Kakashi turned to her with widened eyes. "Fucker! You came all the way from that damn place just to attack me?! I'll kill you!" Skye yelled while yanking the chain so that Kakashi can fall in front of her._

* * *

"'That damn place'... Is it that horrible? Where she is from?" Kruka asked and Kakashi sighed.

"I dunno. But, I'm going to speak with the Hokage to see if he knows about this." Kakashi said while preparing to poof out. Iruka nodded.

"You do that..." And with that, Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Skye and Naruto sat at Ichiraku's shop and Skye watched as he devoured four bowls. Skye shrugged her shoulders. "I said only TWO but oh well." She said while staring at dawn. Naruto turned to her while slurping his pork ramen.

"Eh? Skah-cahn, ur naw gon eah anay?" He asked and Skye shook her head.

"Iie. I'm fine." Skye said and Naruto finished his last bowl amd turned to her.

"Skye-chan... Can you show me how to use a kunai like you? The way you did it... I could barely see it..." He said and Skye thought about it. She turned to him with a small smile.

"Sure..."

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaay another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed :3 Read and review and pm critism... Love ya'll!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	5. Henge No Jutsu

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye and Naruto sat in class as Iruka prepared for a lesson. Skye felt someome glaring at her and she turned around to see that it was only Sasuke. Skye only gave a cold look while glaring right back at him. The other students could feel the intensity in the room and sweatdropped. Naruto snickered. "I guess Sasuke's your rival too, huh?" He asked and Skye sucked her teeth.

"Man... He's not that tough to even be MY rival." She said bluntly and a tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head. He 'hmed'.

"Says the girl who dresses like a boy to act tough." He said smoothly and Skye glared the shit out of him while blushing.

"I ain't trying to dress like a damn boy! I just..." She strolled off. "I just feel comfortable this way..." She said, getting her feistiness back. Sasuke saw her uneasiness and thought of this as a chance to break her. Before he could though, Iruka turned to the whole class. Just when Iruka was talking to the class, Skye noticed that Naruto was gone. "Hm?" She looked under the desk and saw that he wasn't there. 'Where did that dumbass go?' She thought to herself while turning back to Iruka.

"Now, I am going to assign partners. This partnership will continue until we end class. Being that there's a graduation ceremony tomorrow, you want to prepare yourselves." He said and everyone listened. As he was naming the order, Skye kept wondering if Naruto was okay. Did he need to leave? Was he sick? If she finds out that Naruto is just doing something idiotic, she's gonna get his teeth in for having her worried. "-Skye..." Skye snapped her head up when she heard her name.

"Huh?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Please pay attention..." He said and she glared at him coldly. He sweatdropped. "I said you and Sasuke will be partners..." A cold breeze blew threw the room. Every froze to the cold look on her face, well, eyes.

"No." She said bluntly and he sighed.

"Come on. You two got to try and get along." He said and she 'tsked'.

"What is it teachers pairing students up together when they don't fucking like eachother? Just mind your got damned business..." She hissed under her breath, though everyone still heard it due to the silence. Iruka sighed while going back to the partner list.

"Well... Back to the list... Naru- huh?" He said while staring at Skye and then the seat next to her. He kept repeating the action until a question mark appeared on his head. "Where's Naruto?" He asked and everyone held questionable looks on their faces. Sakura 'hmphed'.

"Probably snuck off to do something idiotic again." She said all snarky and Skye glared at the little girl while picking up an eraser and throwing it at the bubblegummed girl's head. Sakura whined while turning around glaring at everyone one. "Who threw that?!" She hissed and Skye leaned back in her chair while still glaring at the girl. 'Bitch~' Skye thought to herself while continuing to worry about Naruto. Iruka looked like he dome popped a bloodvessel.

"I'll be right back... Go into your groups..." He gritted his teeth while hopping outside. Skye sighed while transporting next to Sasuke, which actually scared him a little.

"How did you get here so quickly?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just nice like that." She said and he glared at her. She took out her notes and pen and began to scribble something down. "Anyway, neither of us are happy about this partnership, but Iruka never said anything about us sitting down in silence just wroting notes together." She said and his eyes widened to her cleverness. He smirked.

"Very well." He said and the girls swooned to his 'coolness'. Skye rolled her eyes while focusing on her notes.

"And while you're at it, could you pipe your fans down? If someone breaks my focus I may just kill somebody." She said boredly, silencing the whole class. Everyone practiced their jutsu's quietly and carefully. Skye turned to Sasuke. "Am I THAT intimidating?" She asked as he only continued to scribble his notes.

"I hate to admit it but yes. You are." He said bluntly and she sighed while continuing to write her notes.

* * *

The towns people watched as the blonded idiot degraded their monument. The Hokage watched as if he was seeing something boring on tv. The towns people were continuiously scolding Naruto on getting down. Naruto turned to them with the biggest grin on his face. "SHUT UP YOU MORONS! NONE OF YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! BUT I CAN! BECAUSE I AM INCREDIBLE!" He cheered and that just made the townspeople louder. The Hokage shook his head.

"Geez, what has that idiot done...?" He mumbled while shaking his head.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for this." Iruka said, suddenly poofing by him. The Hokage turned to him.

"Hm? Oh! Iruka." Hokage said while noticing the heated look on Iruka's face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME?! GET DOWN HERE YOU MORON!" Iruka hissed and Naruto stumbled a bit.

"Oh no! Thats Iruka-sensei!" He panicked, preparing for the punishment awaiting him.

* * *

The class only stared at Naruto. The tied up Naruto. Skye was staring the most with the majo WTF face on. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. 'Hn.. So he _was_ doing something stupid. He could've at least let me in on it...' She annoyed while Iruka was yelling at Naruto. Naruto apparently said something repulsive because he was clearly grinding Iruka's gears. Iruka turned to the whole class.

"Time for a Henge No Jutsu test! Everyone line up" Iruka shouted, surprising almost the whole class.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Transform PERFECTLY to me!" He hissed and everyone did as they were said to and lined up.

After about a few minutes, a few people had gone up to do the test. Iruka complimented the student while turning to the next victim. "Next! Uzamaki Naruto!" He called out. A kid turned to Naruto.

"This is all your fault- ow!" He said and ended up getting kicked in the ankle by a certain female. Naruto 'pffed'.

"Like I give a damn." Naruto huffed while walking towards Iruka. Though that was what he said, his mind said the opposite. 'Man this sucks... Well, here goes nothing...' He thought to himself while preparing. "HENGE!" He shouted, a large puff cloud appeared. Skye watched closely because she knew something was fishy. She made a face when she saw a hot lady posing.

"Dumbass..." She mumbled as some people heard her and actually agreed to her. Then she remembered somthing. "Hey... Thats like my jutsu... Only that nobody is dying..." She mumbled again and the she watched as Iruka had a nose bleed. "Hentai." She mumbled and some people snickered. All you could hear was Naruto's laughter.

"Hahahahahaha! I call that the 'Sexy No Jutsu'!" He cheered and Skye snorted.

"YOU MORON! Don't invent stupid skills!" Iruka hissed while Naruto sighed. Skye snorted again and everyone looked at her.

"Didn't seem so stupid to me. In fact, it was highly affective..." Skye mumbled with a smirk and everyone laughed and Iruka blushed while glaring at the child. Evn Sasuke held a small smirk on his face.

* * *

As Skye was walking home, she bumped into Kakashi. Kakashi gave an eye smile and she turned to him. "Hi Skye-chan." He said while patting her head.

"Hey Kakashi..." She said and he leaned towards her.

"The Hokage wants to see you." He said and she made a face.

"Why? I didn't do anything." She huffed and he stood properly while shaking his head.

"I doubt you're in trouble. Just come with me." He said and she followed behined him to the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi was filing some papers when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said and Kakashi and Skye walked in. Sarutobi smiled. Kakashi bowed down while disappearing. Skye looked around and saw rhat he was gone. Sarutobi pointed near the chair. "Hello Skye-chan. Sit down." He said and she did what she was told.

"I didn't do it." She said bluntly and he laughed.

"No, no... You're not in trouble." He said and she only stared. "I just have some questions. How are were your days in the acadamy? Any trouble?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Well... I made a new friend named Naruto." She said and his eyes widened a little. He smiled.

"Go on." He said and she nodded.

"And I sort of have an enemy by the name of Sasuke... Emo bastard.." She mumbled the last part to herself and he held in his laughter. She noticed his amusement and got annoyed. "Oi! Whats so funny Pops?!" She hissed while jumping up and he 'hmmed'.

"'Pops'? I like that." He said aloud while nodding. She blushed while slowly sitting back down and crossing her arms.

"A-anyway... You have anymore questions?" She asked in a low tone and he nodded.

"How are your living arrangements? Are they comfortable?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I sometimes see Kakashi outside. Its pretty freaky." She said and he sweatdropped. 'Sharp, isn't she...?' Sarutobi thought and then he finished his paper work while turning to her. He stretched a bit.

"Well, I'm famished. What about you Skye-chan?" He asked and she stared at him for a while and then nodded a bit. He grinned. "How about some teriyaki then? I'll have my assistant bring some in along with some rice." He said and Skye blushed while accepting the offer.

* * *

After her meal with the Hokage, Skye decided to stroll down the street until she heard some thumping sounds. She followed the noise and saw Sasuke practicing close combat. She sat in the tree and watched him, actually respecting him a little bit. She admired the determination in his eyes. She decided to test his skills. She took out a few kunais and aimed one carefully. She threw one and Sasuke suddenly jumped, looking surprised. Skye hopped into another tree, throwing another kunai and Sasuke dodged again. She repeated this action unil kunais were stabbed into a circle, surrounding him. Sasuke glared at his surroundings.

"Who's there?!" He hissed and Skye smirked. She transported near Sasuke, well, behined him. She leaned near his ear.

"You don't gotta be so angry..." She whispered making his face turn red and him jump back. He sighed, and gave her an annoyed look.

"Don't do that." He said, still having a blush on his cheeks. Skye snickered.

"I was just messing with ya." She said and this time he glared.

"Oh? Throwing SHARP objects is fun?" He asked while Skye summoned the kunais in her hand and putted them in her pocket. Sasuke was surprised of that.

"Chill. I wasn't trying to hit you. I was just testing ya." She said and she noticed the look on his face. "What?" She asked.

"How did you do that?" He asked and she blinked.

"Huh? What?"

"That." He said while pointing to her hand. She blinked.

"Oh. The kunais? I used Chakra strings." She said and he blinked.

"Chakra... Strings?" He repeated and she nodded.

"I'll show you." She said while laying some kunai's down. She walked up to him and jabbed him in his temple, causing him to flinch. He glared at first but then his eyes widened when he saw some bright lavender strings. He watched as Skye pick the kunais up with the string and put them in her hand. She placed kunais around Sasuke. "You try."

"..." Sasuke concentrated on trying to get the strings to appear, but only a big ball of chara appeared. He glared at his head. "Dammit..." He mumbled and then he froze when he felt a hand on his. He blushed a little while facing Skye, who was right next to him and she was focusing on his hand. She began to rub and feel on its surface.

"Hm..." She said while examining them. She looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm going to poke at your veins, okay?" She said and he nodded. She stood behined him, holding onto his wrist as he began to summon his chakra again. Just when a ball of energy appeared, Skye poked onto his veins, causeing light blue strings to appear from both his hands. Sasuke face brightened and she gave a soft smile. "Now all you have to do is learn control." She said while guiding his hands. He nodded while concentrating and watched as the strings picked up the kunais. Skye let go of him and moved back, watching as he progressed. After about a minute, he mastered it. Skye smiled while walking home. He actually smiled.

"I did it..." He mumbled proudly and then he turned around to thank Skye, only to see that she was gone. He sighed in disappointment while wrapping up the kunais so he could return them later.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! Its been a while, hasn't it? Well, new chapter. I finally wrote something. With my birthday coming up, I'm happy. When's my birthday? Its the same as Sasuke's. You dunno when is his birthday? Find out :)! Lol well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Ya'll know what to do. Read and hit that Review button :3 Love ya'll!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	6. Don't Trust That CENSOREDer Mizuki!

**Normal P.O.V**

"This is bullshit. I know he's supposed to watch me but must his ass be out there every SINGLE day?" Skye mummbled annoyed while getting dressed. She wore bandages that supported her chest like a bra, a halter top that covered her face like a mask, and a navy blue hoodie that was sleaveless. She had on black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. She did her hair in two low afro pom-poms with a side bang. After she got dress, she walked up to a certain silver-haired male reading an Ichi-Ichi Paradise novel and kick him in the nuts. He gagged while holding himself and falling down. Skye glared at him. "Go HOME!" She hissed while walking towards the ninja acadamy.

While walking to the acadamy, she noticed the way the girls were glaring her down. She roze an eyebrow while Naruto appeared from the sky. He gave her a cheesy grin. "Hello Skye-chan!" He cheered and Skye only sighed.

"Sup Naru?" She said as they both walked towards the acadamy. Naruto notice the way the girls were looking at Skye and turned to her.

"Skye-chan... Did you, did you do something?" He asked and Skye rolled her eyes.

"I dunno Naruto. All I know is that if one of those bitches tries something, I may become a missing-nin." She said and Naruto's face went blue.

* * *

The two took a seat at their desk and a few girls stood around Skye. Skye gave them a bored look. "Can I help you?" She said as a red-headed girl went mad.

"Don't smart talk us you bitch!" She hissed and Skye's eyes turned cold.

"What?" She asked coldly and a pale blue haired came to the picture.

"You think just because you're new to this village that you could just take Sasuke away from us?! I don't think so!" She said as the brunette smirked.

"Yeah! Over here hiding your face and trying to get attention." Naruto noticed the aura growing around Skye and panicked. He stood up and glared at the girls.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" He asked and Sakura came into the picture.

"Shut up and mind yours Naruto!" She said as she pushed the other girls aside and came up to Skye cross armed. "I saw you snuggling up with Sasuke! No need to play dumb!" She said and Skye actually thought about what she said.

"'Snuggling up with Sasuke'...?" She sucked her teeth and turned to her. "You mean when I was showing him how to use a fucking kunai?" She asked as the girls had confused looks on their faces, including Sakura. Skye stood up the moment Iruka walked into the classroom. Skye quickly hung Sakura on the wall by the neck and everyone's eyes widened. Sakura tried to get out of it but her grip was hard. "Next time you want to start fucking rumours about petty shit, consult with me first." She hissed as she flung her acrossed the classroom. Then she quickly kicked the three girls and made them fly back. "And call me a 'bitch' again... Watch what the fuck I'LL do." She said while sitting down. Iruka stared at the girl wide-eyed as Naruto tried to calm her down.

"Relax Skye-chan... You got your hits, why are you still angry?" He asked and Iruka listened to her response.

"Because they are still alive. Man, I'm calming down too much..." Skye said while facepalming and Naruto's eyes widened. He noticed how stressed she looked and rubbed her back. Iruka decided to forget what he saw and start the graduation.

"For graduation, you need to do the Bunshin No Jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room." He said while exiting the class room.

* * *

Skye had passed the exams with flying colors, but what about Naruto? She didn't see him when she exited. Her eyes widened. "Did he fail?" She asked aloud while hopping in a tree. She decided to rest her head on the tree, only to have her head lamd on something else. Skye looked up and her eyes widened to the figure in front of her. Sasuke stared down at her and she moved back. He stared at her for a while and then handed her a wrapped up cloth. She stared at it and took it and opened it. She became confused when she saw kunais. He cleared his throat.

"From yesterday." He said and she turned to him. "You forgot these. And uh, thanks for teaching me about Chakra strings... It really helped." He said and she only stared at him. He sighed. "I couldn't give this to you in class because I saw tye way those idiotic girls were coming onto you."

"So you did it privately in a way that they might find it more suspicious and give me bullshit?" She asked and he had nothing to say to that. She sighed while handing him the kunais back and his eyes widened slightly.

"Why are you giving these back to me?" He asked and she smiled with her eyes.

"You need to practice with them. I have a whole lot more along with other weapons." She said while standing up. "I'll see you later, Cockatoo." She said while hopping away and he flared.

* * *

While traveling through the trees, Skye noticed Naruto talking to one of the teachers, Mizuki. This may sound cliche, but she noticed something was off about him. She appeared beside Naruto, shocking Mizuki completely. "Hey Naru. I remembered that you wanted me to teach you how to throw a kunai." She said while dragging Naruto away somewhere. Skye dragged him to a training ground with him huffing and puffing.

"What the heck Skye-chan?!" He hollered with anime tears and Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh... In a way, this is payback." She said as they both sat under a tree. "Ne, Naru-kun. Do you find anything weird about this Mizuki guy?" Skye asked and Naruto pouted.

"Its 'Mizuki-sensei'!" He scolded and Skye rolled her eyes.

"Whateva! Do you find anything weird about that damn guy?!" She hissed and he made a face.

"Not really. He seemed nice." He explained while getting close to Skye's ear. "He told me about a secret scroll. He told me that I could pass if I were to get it..." He whispered and Skye's eyes widened.

"Naruto. Oh my- , Naruto." Skye stood up. "Please tell me that you are NOT actually considering doing this!" She said and Naruto stood up.

"Why are you being so judgemental?! At least you passed the test! I've failed." Naruto said and Skye felt sympathy for him.

"Naruto... I care about you. Don't go to that fucker Mizuki!" Skye begged and Naruto flared.

"Shut up Skye! I need this chance! You don't even know how it feels to be outcasted!" Naruto screeched and Skye's eyes widened. Her eyes drew cold.

"You're right... I don't." She said while turning around and walking away. "You do what the hell you want." Skye said while leaving. Naruto 'tcked' while heading off to do what he said he was going to do.

* * *

Skye sat by the river under a tree. It was nice and quiet.

"_All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for the daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles its a very, very_  
_Mad world, mad world..._" She sung softly until she heard a grunt. She got up and walked towards the forest and she saw Sasuke trying to pick up the kunais again. Skye sighed while walking up to him and leaning by his ear. "You're doing it wrong~." She whispered and he jumped back while turning red. He glared while glaring at Skye who was giving him a whimsical look. He cleared his throat while crossing his arms.

"I've told you not TO DO THAT!" He hollored and she snickered. She summoned the kunais and swung them around her fingers.

"Why are you so mad?" Skye asked while sitting by him, making him sit down as well. Sasuke noticed something was off. Skye turned to him. "Da'hell ya looking at?" She asked and he rose an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" He asked and Skye's eyes widened. She sighed.

"Nun. Just memories..." Skye said and Sasuke actually felr surprised to hear that. '_I wonder what kind of past she had... Does she know what true pain feels like?_' Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review. Love you guys!**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
